Shiss Empire
Shiss Empire The Shiss are a sentient species of lizards that are native to the M-0 Galaxy . Latest research suggests that the Shiss are indeed an independently developed species and not, like so many of the others, related and connected by an ancient seeding project of a long gone civilization. Their home world is Shiss-Taa, once a rich garden world with lush jungles, wide oceans and boiling deserts. Shiss legends points to a Desert lizard species that first gained sentience and crawled upon a white rock and while doing so the rock rubbed off and a layer of fine white dust covered the belly and throat of that lizard. It then stood upright, spread his wings and arms and spoke the first words spoken in Shiss history. Of course this is lore and legend but even independent scholars believe that there is much truth in this legend. As the non-sentient species of lizards still exist. These non sentient "brothers" of the Shiss love to crawl upon the chalk white gypsum rocks the aptly named white desert is so famous for. The non sentient species still uses its glide wings and has not lost this ability. While evidence suggests that the original Shiss have developed into a sentient species in more than one environment, it seems apparent that it was the Desert Lizards that took the lead. About 500,000 years ago during the preindustrial age of the Shiss the Desert Shiss conquer the rest of the planet and it is around this time the Caste system develops. No real White Throat existed at that time, throat coloring appeared regional. The Green throats were in the Jungles, the Yellow in the mountain regions and so forth. Only the Desert Throats had no coloring at all, but at first used the chalk found in their desert to make their throats and bellies white and later used liquid paint made out of plant saps, minerals and later on chemical sources. The Desert dwellers were also the least numerous but had a lead in technology. Of this a Noble class and Caste System developed that became more complicated every century. After the Shiss ascent (on their own) and invent a very crude Hyper Jump drive they meet the Valukto in a neighboring system and conquer the peace loving pre astro race in the most brutal manner. No Valukto survives the after the first 20 years of occupation. The Shiss encouraged by this engage in an all out conquering expanse and spread eventually over over 800 star systems. Until they meet the Klack to the Galactic South and the Nul to their Galactic East. The Klack, technologically more advanced and with much more resources, prove to be unconquerable. The Nul at the same Tech Level, however, appear to be an enemy they can overcome. The Shiss/Nul conflict has lasted for over 5000 years. Even seeing them twice as temporary allies. One time as members of the First Galactic Council where they fight the Y'All together (the Nul suffer greatly and the Shiss try to press on their advantage and do conquer 30 Nul Worlds, before the Nul stop the Shiss Advance. A few thousand years later the Shiss and Nul enter a second Alliance to defeat the still new Union. The whole alliance is a detailed, planned scam of the Shiss and they create a terrible trap for the Nul main fleet. The Shiss managed to have the Nul attack Balmung Planet, one of the Union's main Armament and Fleet depots. Then the Shiss attack the Nul and close the Nul ability to retreat by activating a Computer Virus, shutting down Nul Nav Computers. The Union Fleet answered with vengeance and the biggest space battle between Union and Nul occurs, costing the Nul over 200,000 ships (12,000 on Union Side were destroyed or damaged) and almost 4 million Nul perish. Nul warriors and ship personnel grow slowly and it is a terrible blow to Nul forces. The Shiss gain sixteen more Nul Systems before they are again stopped by the Nul. The Nul do not press back as they need time to recover. This is the greatest expanse of the Nul Empire. Only a decade later 33 Purple Throat Shiss Colonies splinter off the main Empire and become Union of all things. The Shiss attack the 33 Colonies, reduce one to ashes and the short but intense First Union-Shiss war ensues. Union forces sweep the Shiss (Non Union Shiss) from this region of space. The Nul retake their worlds. When the Klack and the Union establish the Union Klack Corridor, the Shiss and Nul Empires are effectively separated. Category:Civilizations